


you do it, daddy

by domharry1994



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blood, Clit Play, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dominant Harry, Erection, Fingering, Fluff, Fluffy, Kinda gross to some people but hot to weirdos like me, M/M, Submissive Louis, Tampon fucking??, girl louis, louis has a vagina, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets her period and her boyfriend takes care of her</p>
            </blockquote>





	you do it, daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED I was planning to write a cute lil period fic than all of a sudden Harry was fucking her with a tampon. If this grosses you out DON'T READ and spare me the time of looking through hate and DON'T COMMENT. Anyways I sorta like this and think this is hot so sue me. Enjoy, kudos and comment ♡

   Blood. Blood is fucking everywhere. Harry groaned to himself as he looks over to the culprit, his beautiful girlfriend is sound asleep next to him with blood pouring out of her vagina and onto their very very expensive bed. Harry pushed aside his thoughts and got himself out of bed to tend to Louis's problem. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and pushed back her hair that was sticking to her sweaty forehead. He made a noise of sympathy as he took in her fetal position, the cramps have probably already started. 

   Harry moved the covers off Louis which caused her to whimper. He put his arms under her and picked her up in a secure hold. He loved how easily he could hold her. She subconsciously wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto her shoulders. Harry could already feel the blood soaking into his boxers but surprisingly he didn't mind. 

   He walked down the stairs and took her to the bathroom where she stashed her tampons.

   "Baby," he said to her, trying to wake her up. Louis's eyes fluttered open and revealed her beautiful baby blues. Louis sleepily smiled at him and nuzzled her nose against his. Harrys heart warmed at the gesture and proved that letting her blood soak into his pants was worth it. 

   "Always nice to wake up to a sexy face," she said, but than paused. "Hey, why are we in the bathr-"

   She hissed through her teeth as a sharp pain made her stop her sentence. Harry shushed her and rubbed her lower abdomen. 

   "It's okay baby, daddy's going to take care of you." Harry assured as he put her down onto the toilet. She wrapped her arms around her stomach. Harry searched through the cabinet and took out a tampon, he offered it to Louis. "You want to do it or daddy do it?"

Louis whimpered, "daddy do it." 

   Harry helped take off Louis's underwear, he smirked at her underwear,  "awe baby, your sexy underwear is all bloody."

   Louis pouted, but grasped the band and slipped it down her thighs, harry felt himself grow aroused at the sight of his girlfriends lips, but ignored his hardening cock because he needed to take care of his baby.  

   He grabbed her knees and spread them apart, he took a piece of toilet paper and cleaned up the blood before he put the tampon in. He and Louis often did this, seeing as she was his baby and he had to change his baby. 

   He started to push the tampon in, meeting little to no resistance from how often Harry fucked her. Her hands grasped his shoulders and tried to hold back her moan but it slipped out to her dismay. Harrys head snapped up to hers.

   "Does that feel good, baby?" Harry asked and started to pumped the tampon inside her, his thumb pressing on her clit. Louis nodded and looked up at Harry with glazed over eyes.

   He started to pump the tampon a bit faster, he leaned in and kissed her filthy,  his tongue massaging hers. Her breathing started to hitch and Harry knew she was about to come.

   He disconnected their mouths, he smirked and rubbed circles on her clit.

   "You going to come? Come for daddy, baby." 

   Louis threw her head back as she came, her hips stuttering. Harry watched smugly as his girlfriend fell apart below him. He removed the tampon and put in a clean one, he picked up her limp body and laid her on the couch. He climbed in behind her, his boner pressed against her ass but neither one minded. He kissed soft kisses along her neck as she drifted to asleep.

                    *******************

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that! Kudos and comment ♡


End file.
